


Gimcrack - Tony Consult

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1237]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 22:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18669562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony's looking for a ring for Gibbs, but he's not sure which is right. Does he have anyone he can ask?





	Gimcrack - Tony Consult

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 09/19/2002 for the word [gimcrack](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/09/19/gimcrack).
> 
> gimcrack  
> [jim-krak]  
> noun  
> a showy, useless trifle; gewgaw.  
> adjective  
> showy but useless.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #598 Consult.

Tony stared at the rather expensive ring on display. He couldn’t decide if it was a gimcrack or not. The whole exchanging rings thing was overrated anyway.

It didn’t really matter. What mattered were the feelings and thoughts behind it. Though, the fact that you were willing to spend a ton of money on someone could be an indication of your affection. 

Still despite the ring being a mostly showy piece of jewelry, he wanted Gibbs to know he truly loved him and to be reminded of it every day by the ring. That may be too much to ask of a piece of jewelry. Tony didn’t know and he didn’t really have anyone he could consult.

He would have asked Jackson if he’d still been around, but alas he’d passed away a couple of years ago. Senior was out, for sure. The man couldn’t tell the difference between a gimcrack and a sign of devotion.

Just look at all the wives the man had had. Oh sure, he could tell whether it was a fake or genuine, but that only mattered in determining whether the seller was trying to pull one over on you. Gibbs had been married four times. 

Maybe the ring wouldn’t even matter to him. It mattered to Tony, though. If only, he could figure out which ring Gibbs would like. 

He couldn’t ask McGee for advice as he didn’t even know Gibbs and him were dating. Normally, he’d ask Abby, but asking Abby to keep this kind of secret until he was ready to reveal it to Gibbs was a bit much. There wasn’t even really anyone else he could ask. 

Well there was one person. Tony quickly dialed them up, pleased when they agreed to join him at the jeweler’s after he explained the situation. He might just be able to pick out a ring, after all.

He just knew that Ducky’s consultation would help him see the light and find the hidden gem among the gimcracks.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has 19 stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least 19 stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I do not currently have a discord dedicated to my stories. If anyone would be interested in joining a group chat server that is focused on my stories please comment below. Also, if you would like such a thing what kind of things would you like to know about? Please share those with me.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
